ColorTales
PEANUT TALES is a spoof of VeggieTales. Cast * WOODSTOCK THE BIRD as Bob The Tomato ** SNOOPY THE BEAGLE as Larry The Cucumber ** CHARILE BROWN as Junior Asparagus ** SALLY BROWN as Laura Carrot ** FRANKLIN as Archibald Asparagus ** LUCY P as Jimmy Gourd ** LUNES P as Jerry Gourd ** MR BALL as Mr. Lunt ** Pa CLOUD as Pa Grape ** The French FLEAS as The French Peas ** Mr. MOO as Mr. Nezzer ** PLANET VENUS as Madame Blueberry ** THE LITTLE RED HAIR GIRL as Petunia Rhubarb ** SNOOP DOGG as Larry-Boy ** The FLOWERS as The Scallions **Daddy BROWN as Dad Asparagus **MOMMY BROWN as Mom Asparagus Episodes # Where's The Lord When I'm F-Frightened? # The Lord Wants Me to Accept Them!?! # Are You My Partner? # Yellow, Dark Green & Green # Duke and the Jumbo Crayon # The Marker That Saved Christmas # Very Silly Songs! # Green Thunder! & the Fish from Underwater! # Tim and the Big Hall! # Madame Orange Crayon # The End of Silliness? # Green Thunder and the Rumor Root # King Harold and the Kitty # Golda... The Girl Who Became Queen # Eevee the Kindly Evolution Pokemon # The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown # Kevin Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Silver Crayon of Christmas # The Happy World Of Color-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little Jome # An Easter Carol # A Woodle's Tale # Simba of the Opera # Dave and the Great Sandwich War # Michigan Crayon and the Search for Samson‘s Paintbrush # Lord of the Gourds # Shamrock Holmes and the Golden Mesuarer # Green Thunder and the Bad Marker # Oscar: Bunny Solider # Mome And The Giant Escape # The Awesome Blizzard of Malls # Yellow Sawyer and Huckleberry Luigi’s Big Underwater Adventure # Nemo And The Astounding Promise # Michigan Crayon And The Search For Diego’s Umbrella # Big Bird: The Bird That Woodn’t # Sleeping Madame: A Girl After The Lord’s Own Heart # It's A Beautiful Life # Twas The Afternoon Before Easter # Princess And The Shining Star # The Little Drummer Kid # Robin Hood And His Not-So Happy Grandpa # The Goldless Princess # The League Of Incredible Colors # The Little Building That Could # MacLuigi And The Stinky Cracker Fight # Merry Luigi And The True Spark Of Christmas # Colors in Space: The Crayon Frontier # Pen Night Fever # Beauty And The East # Gray’s Bark # Luigi And The Farm # Middler On The Roof # Green Thunder and the Demon Jeanes Movies # Kevin: A ColorTales Movie # The Animals Who Do Anything: A ShapeTales Movie Others Shows # 3-2-1 BLAST OFF! # SNOOP DOGG: The Cartoon Adventures # PEANUTSTales in the House # PEANUTSTales in the City # The PEANUTSTales Show! Compilations * If I Sang A SILLY Song * Lessons From The COMIC * Lessons From The COMIC 2 * Lessons From The COMIC 3 * SCHULZ Made You Special * SCHULZ Loves You Very Much * SNOOPY Learns To Listen * WOODSTOCK Lends A Helping Hand * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 * Let US Love A Another * A Little Thing Called Love * Happy THANKSGIVING! * PEANUTSTALES: Live! Sing Yourself Goofy * Heroes of the COMIC - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! * Heroes of the COMIC - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong * Heroes of the COMIC- A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West * Heroes of the COMIC - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Sandwich War * PEANUTSTALES Sing Alongs: Do the Woo Hoo * PEANUTS TALES Sing Alongs: Dance of the BEAGLE * PEANUTSTALES Sing Alongs: I FEAR ABOUT UNDER WEAR * PEANUTSTALES Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Kid * PEANUTTALES Sing Alongs: The HAIRGEL Song * PEANUTTALES Sing Alongs: The LEGO OCTOPUS Song * PEANUTS TALES Sing Alongs: THE SLAP OUT SONG * PEANUTS TALES Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in JUPITER * PEANUTS TALES Sing Alongs: HULA HEDIA * PEANUTS TALES Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cow * Boyz in the Art Room- Sing Yourself SILLY AND STUPID! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Generous Kids! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Patient Kids! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Faithful Kids! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Courageous Kids! * PEANUTSTales: Growing Confident Kids! * All the Shows Season 1 * All the Shows Season 2 * All the Shows Season 3 * All the Shows Season 4